


[Graphic] And I'm talkin' to myself at night

by scullyssahnequarkbroetchen



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Collage, Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyssahnequarkbroetchen/pseuds/scullyssahnequarkbroetchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think we can maybe involve Sousa in some more action now. Peggy’s not having to go around behind his back. So the SSR agents, because Peggy’s not having to go behind their back, know she proved herself last year.They’re working a little more together in the action.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Graphic] And I'm talkin' to myself at night

  
[](http://imgur.com/LmTOS8l)  
  
[](http://imgur.com/MZ6cHm1)   



End file.
